Not a Mary Sue!
by Danny-and-Charlie
Summary: Maria Susana a tenido una vida normal... hasta ahora. Deberá enfrentar su pasado para defender lo que más ama.


Bueno.....

....nuestra primera historia.....

¿que podemas decir? Todos los presonajes son nuestros, salvo los que no los sonn, esos le perteneces a sus autores/creadores/etc.

La verdad, estabamos aburridas... tebíamos ganas de burlarnos.... por que criticar es mucho mas fácil que escribir una buena historia. Así que los que logren escribir una... mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Los que no... bueno, todavía tienen la opción de escribir parodias (como nosotras)XD

Sin nada más que agregar....

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CAPÍTULO 1:

María Susana dormía. Sus bellos ojos, que cambiaban de color según su estado de ánimo estaban cerrados y su cabello dorado caía alrededor de su esbelta figura. Su esbelta y perfecta figura, de proporciones perfectas, que estaba injustamente cubiertas por harapos. María Susana, sin embargo, era tan hermosa que sus harapos se veían bien en su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos, que esa mañana eran verdes, y con una voz fina y melodiosa, bostezó.

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día alegremente y brindándole felicidad a todos, enfrentando con valentía toda las desgracias que le había traído injustamente la vida.

Cuando era pequeña, la habían encontrado sola y sin ningún recuerdo sobre su pasado., y la habían acogido en un orfanato a las afueras de la cuidad. A pesar de que la joven, a sus 16 años, seguía sin recordar nada de su pasado, cada vez eran más comunes las pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir en las noches, pero que nunca era capaz de recordarlas a la mañana siguiente. Maria Susana estaba segura de que tenían que ver con algo de su misterioso pasado.

— ¡María Susana!—gritó Bethany—Veo que te despertaste. Es una lastima: mejor te morías y nos alegrabas la vida a todos.

Bethany era una de las primeras personas que había conocido Maria Susana (Marisú para los amigos y por cuestiones de espacio) en el orfanato. Era su compañera de cuarto, por lo que, cuando por primera vez llegó, Marisú había intentado ser su amiga. Pero Bethany siempre la había tratado mal. Marisú no la juzgaba, ya que sabía que esa actitud era solo por los celos que sentía hacia ella. Sabía que siempre había estado celosa de su capacidad de bailar, cantar, jugar tenis, fútbol, básquet, cocinar, hacer esgrima, diseñar ropa, inteligencia, buenas notas, que todos quisieran ser sus amigos, jugar polo, dibujar, escribir, buena mano para criar plantas, minería, llevarse bien con todo tipo de animales, carisma, sex appeal, y jugar videojuegos, por solo mencionar algunas de sus muchas habilidades.

—Buenos días Bethany—respondió Marisú, ignorando el insulto y sonriéndole con amabilidad al pasar por su lado con la elegancia natural que tenía para caminar, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia le vestíbulo de la ruinosa casa.

— ¡Maria Susaaaanaaaaaaa!—se oyó una voz rasposa. Era la señora Giry, la anciana mujer que se ocupaba del orfanato. Marisú volvió a subir rápida y agraciadamente las escaleras, sin cansarse en absoluto gracias a su increíble físico, a pesar de que no hacía ningún deporte, mientras sus rizos, dorados comos los rayos del sol y el oro más puro, rebotaban en su espalda.

— ¿Qué desea, señora Giry?—Preguntó dulcemente Marisú. Absolutamente todo lo que salía de los labios perfectos y rosados de Marisú era dulce.

—Necesito que vayas al mercado, querida. Se nos han acabado las fresas.

Marisú acató la orden inmediatamente, y salió de la casa, cantando con su melodiosa voz mientras caminaba con gracia hacia el mercado.

Una vez en el mercado, Marisú, comenzó a buscar con la mirada el puesto en el que siempre compraba, ya que ella era la que hacía siempre las tareas de la casa, debido a que los niños pequeños no podían ayudar, y los más grandes tenían que concentrarse en sus estudios. Obviamente, ella era tan inteligente que no necesitaba estudiar y podía ayudar amablemente a la anciana señora Giry, que era como una abuela para ella.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras buscaba el puesto, se detuvo frente a un puesto de flores, y el hombre que atendía allí se le acercó.

—Una flor para la hermosa dama…—dijo con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole la más bella de sus rosas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué linda!—exclamó la chica mientras aspiraba el delicado perfume de la flor. —Pero no tengo dinero para comprar flores…—suspiró.

—Es un regalo—respondió el hombre, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y regresaba a su puesto, dejando a Marisú sonrojada y con la rosa en la mano. Unos chicos suspiraron al verla… Era hermosa.

Marisú siguió con sus compras, constantemente interrumpidas, ya que en muchos puestos le regalaban cosas. ¡Cómo no iban a hacerlo! Ella era la Marisú, al fin y al cabo, la más hermosa de las criaturas que pisaron la tierra.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo del mercado, un auto vino a toda velocidad, casi atropellándola. Felizmente, Marisú poseía unos reflejos excepcionales y se movió del camino.

Los ojos de Marisú se volvieron ligeramente rojos. ¡Qué descuidados! ¡Casi la habían atropellado! Pero el carro se detuvo y del carro bajó el chico más atractivo que Marisú había visto en su vida. Se le acercó y le pidió disculpas, mientras los ojos de Marisú se volvían de un celeste más brillante que el cielo. Fue amor a primera vista.

El chico recogió caballerosamente una de las flores que se la habían caído y se la ofreció. Marisú dio las gracias y siguió caminando hacia su decrepita casa. Pero cuando ya estaba llegando, volvió a aparecer el auto, se bajó una de las lunas polarizadas y apareció la hermosa cara del chico.

—Sube, te llevo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Si quieren el segundo capítulo, esperamos 159 reviews, 83 mails, 1 beso y 6 abrazos.....

...

...

Creo que me metí mucho en mi papel de escritora de Mary Sues (no es nada personal, pero....)


End file.
